Finding love in the strangest place
by shelovesyou2
Summary: Olivia is working a case but someone confessing their love for her startles her. Does she return those feelings? Who is it? Read to find out R/R let me know what you guys think Disclaimer. I don't own any rights Dick Wolfe owns them


"Benson, Amaro get to mercy general we have a 12 year old vic"

"Yes cap" they replied in unison

They drove to the hospital in relative silence not knowing what to talk about. None of which know the feelings  
they feel for the other is mutual. Nick has only been apart of the squad for 6 months but somehow he managed to  
help Olivia heal after Elliot leaving. She was hurt, upset, mad and some may even say broken. As much as she tried  
to hide it he could see right through it.

As they pull into the hospital carpark, head to the reception.  
"Hi, i'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Amaro, we're here to see a 12 year old rape victim"  
"Follow me" the nurse replies with somewhat of an attitude. "Right through there, looks like it's been happening  
for quite some time"  
"Thank you" Olivia replies.  
"I'll get the clothes Liv, you go on in"  
"Okay"

"Hi I'm Detective Benson, what's your name?"  
"Rachel"  
"How old are you Rachel"  
"12"  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"No" she replies and starts to tear up  
Olivia reaches for her hand, "Honey it's okay, you can tell me what happened"  
"No i can't" she yells as she wraps her arms tightly around herself  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"No, Please don't go" she says as she looks up at Olivia trying to fight more tears  
"It's okay honey, i'm right here"  
Just then there's a knock on the door. Olivia looks up to find Nick  
"I got the clothes Liv, can we talk?"  
"I'll be right back honey"

In the hallway  
Nick sighs "Liv there is 3 different DNA samples that have come from the rape kit"  
Olivia gasps "What? She was gang raped?"  
"I think so, Is she talking?  
"Not really, i think she's scared"  
"I'll wait right here for you Liv"  
"Alright"

Olivia made her way back to Rachels bedside to find that she had sat up knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped  
tightly around her legs, head down sobbing."Rachel, honey do you wanna talk about it?" She couldn't muster any words  
so she simply shook her head. "Honey if you tell me whoever hurt you, i will make sure he can never hurt you again"  
Rachel looks up at Olivia tears streaming down her face "th...the...they ra..raped m...me" she stuttered. Olivia  
felt her heart rate go up "Who are they sweetie?" Rachel looks away as she replies "My foster dad and 2 of his  
friends" Olivias breath hitched "Can you tell me their names Rachel?" "Errrm My foster dads name is Daniel...  
Daniel Brakendale and his friends Geoff and Michael Lean, they're brothers" Olivia takes her hand "I'm proud of you  
honey, i've got to get back to the station but i will come back to check on you a little later, this is my number  
if you need anything get the nurse to call me alright" She nods "okay"

Olivia walks back out and towards Nick trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It doesn't  
go unnoticed. "How is she?" Nick asks just above a whisper "She's scared but she's as good as can be expected  
considering what she's been through" "Precinct Liv?" "yeah"

Cragen is waiting as they enter the precinct "Give me an update"  
Olivia sighs but gives him the update as tears threaten to fall again Cragen orders "Fin, Rollins bring them in"  
Olivia jumps "I can go captain" Cragen sighs "Liv i know you can go but i don't want you near these guys, it's  
already hurting you" She slumps back in her chair and nods "Okay"

"Liv you wanna get some lunch?" Nick asks clearly seeing that his partner is still hurt  
"Yeah, i'm starved, Lets go"

At the cafe, Nick gets a pie, sandwhich and a cake while Olivia gets a bagel and a cake.  
"I got this Liv" "Thanks Nick" she replies as she flashes him the famous Olivia Benson smile  
Now seated at the table enjoying their food Olivia looks up to find Nick staring at her "What?" Nick looks away  
knowing he just got caught staring "Nothing" "Bullshit Nick, why were you staring at me like that?"  
He looks at her and doesn't reply. She waits a few minutes "Dammit Nick, i'm outta here" She storms out and Nick  
runs after her "Liv wait" she ignores him and keeps walking "Liv, please let me explain" She stops, spins around  
"Fine, explain" He takes a few steps closer "actually this probably isn't the best time" Olivia looks at him  
"you've got to be kidding me" she turns on her heel and walks away. Nick sighs and decides now will have to do,  
he runs to catch up to her "Olivia please wait, just hear me out" She ignores him but he grabs her wrist and says  
"Liv please" she looks at him and swears she can see hurt in his eyes. "I don't know how to tell you this Liv"  
"what is it Nick?" Nick looks at the ground "I...I'm in love with you Olivia" She shrugs her hand away and keeps  
walking towards the precinct tears falling freely

Meanwhile back at the precinct Fin and Rollins have gotten a full confession out of the foster dad who also  
flipped on his friends.

As Olivia walks back in Fin sighs "We got them babygirl"  
"Thank God" she replies  
Just then Cragen walks out of his office to see his star detective had been crying "Liv take the rest of the day"  
"But Cap-" "No buts Olivia, NOW" She sighs "Fine"

Olivia arrives back at her apartment after visiting Rachel, she sighs as she walks in feeling lonely.  
_Nick is in love with me, he can't be. He's so hot and so much younger._ She thought to herself. Just then she hears  
a knock on the door. As she opens the door her body slightly weak "Nick what are you doing here?"  
"I errrm i needed... We need to talk Liv" She stands aside allowing him to enter. He gets settled on the couch  
"Wanna beer Nick?" "Yeah Liv thanks" Olivia walks into the kitchen and walks back out with 2 beers and hands 1  
to Nick and plonks herself on the other side of the couch "What do you want to talk about Nick?" He sighs  
"Seriously Liv? You have to ask?" He runs his hand through his hair "I told you i was in love with you and you  
still gotta ask" She sighs and looks at him "Nick i can't do this, after Elliott left, i was lost, hurt and broken  
but somehow you managed to help me see that there are still good men out there and that helped me heal, probably  
more than you know. When i knew i started developing feelings for you i knew i had to put some distance between us"  
He got up and moved so he was sitting opposite her "Do you have feelings for me Liv?" She looks down "Yes Nick i do"  
He smiles and cups her cheek, she looks at him and he slowly leans in to place a gentle but passionate kiss on her  
lips. Her hands immediately going to the back of his neck to pull him closer. She knew she couldn't resist him  
because she too was in love with him. As the need for air becomes great she breaks the kiss and whispers to Nick  
"I'm in love with you too" He looks at her wide eyed, she stands up putting her hand out for him to take. He  
stands taking her hand and she leans in to whisper "I want you Nick" he smiles as she leads him to the bedroom


End file.
